One In A Million
by elibdally1
Summary: Another Draco Veela fiction. Hermione is his mate. I don’t think there are enough out there. The only problem is…Veelas come one in every million, therefore no one knows how to help Draco with his little Veela side. I suck at summaries so read on. CH 8
1. Default Chapter

**Title**: One In A Million

**Author**: Olga LaLa

**Rating**: R for now…will increase later on.

**Summery**: Another Draco Veela fiction. Hermione is his mate._ (I don't think there are enough out there.)_ The only problem is…Veelas come one in every million, therefore no one knows how to help Draco with his little Veela side. I suck at summaries so read on.

**Disclaimer**:_ If I would claim any of it, I would sure be sent to Azkaban._

**One In A Million**

**Chapter One**

Professor Severus Snape entered a class, which was presently occupied by the seventh year students, to give the last Potion lecture for the day. Without looking at any of his students he informed them as he set down in his chair, "You will not need any laboratory supplies for this lecture. I assume you've read the syllabus of your requirements and all the lecture plans for the semester." Snape looked over at his victims, "Who can tell me what is the topic of today's lecture?" His eyes traveled about the room, as usually ignoring the only hand that shoot up, and settling on a tall boy with carrot hair. "Mr. Weasley, whatis the topic of today's lecture?" When he saw the ginger head shake and his shoulders slump, Snape happily said, "Five points off from the Gryffindor for not knowing the right answer." After the grumbling had seized, Snape ordered, "Open up your textbook to the page 567." As his students complied, he asked again, "Now, what is today's topic, Mr. Zambini?"

"Veela…" The Slytherin replied.

"That is correct. Veela is today's topic. Five points to the Slytherin for giving the right answer."

"But he just read the answer out of the book." Ronald Weasley complained.

"Keep interrupting my class, Mr. Weasley and you'll really have something to complain about after I deduct another five points from the Gryffindor and send you to detention." Snape replied menacingly. This threat silenced the class. "Now, would someone read the passage on this exquisite creature? Mr. Longbottom?"

Nevile nervously began_: "The veela are based on a number of sources which describe Eastern European nature spirits of legend:  
"Vily" are Slavic fairies who can take the form of birds.  
"Vilas," as they appear in Serbian legends, are "mountain nymphs, young and beautiful, clad in white, with long flying hair. Their voice is said to resemble that of the woodpecker. They shoot, according to popular belief, dealy arrows at men, and sometimes carry off children..."_

"_They are nature guardians, caring for the trees, streams, and flowers in their domains. They are extremely jealous of beautiful women. Their moods are as changeable as the weather and they can both cause and cure illnesses. A human who tarries too long in their territory may be shot dead with arrows or die suddenly from heart attack, lumbago, or by being buried under an avalanche. Vily have fair complexions and curly, reddish-brown hair which falls to their feet. They wear shimmering white clothing or coverings of green leaves. Interestingly, those born on Tuesday or Sunday can most easiy see Vily."_

That was all that was written about the subject of Veela

(_A/N: This information has been taken from:_

_www . hp -lexicon. org/ bestiary/ bestiary t-z.html#veela)_

"Very good. If there are no questions, you may leave early." Snape prayed that there wouldn't be any but as always that same hand shot up. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"Professor," Hermione began, "I couldn't help but notice that there isn't that much written on the subject of Veela. I specifically remember reading something in the Daily Prophet about a man becoming a half-blooded Veela." At this information a certain Slytherin perked his ears to listen to what the know-it-all had to say on the topic; the rest of the class begun to collect their things.

"Yes, well the reason there isn't a lot of information about the Veela is because there is not enough information to go around." He informed the bushy-haired Gryffindor. "It is very rare that a Wizard possesses by a Veela blood. It isn't anything genetic."

"So are there any indications that a Wizard is a Veela?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.

"Well, the only two Veela I talked to said that they had felt some changes on the night of their eighteenth birthday. So I am presuming that if a wizard didn't change at that particular time, he is not a Veela."

"What kind of changes are you talking about, Professor?" Every time she asked him a question, she made sure she quoted his answer on a piece of parchment paper.

"Altered senses: site, touch, taste…you get the drill…"

"But why would their senses be altered?" Hermione asked confused.

"To find their mate, I presume." Snape sighed and continued. "The reason that the book doesn't cover Veela so much is because there is one Veela in every million Wizards."

"Did both of the Veela Wizards find their mates?"

"No." Snape answered, marveled by her question. "One didn't; sad really."

"So what happened to him?"

"He died one month exactly after his eighteenth birthday."

"That's terrible. Did he not know who she was?"

"No. That is the reason he died. He wasn't able to mark her." Snape watched as Hermione quoted him and sighed again. "Are you done interviewing me, Ms. Granger?"

"I-…"

"Will you shut your buddy mouth already, Granger?" This came from Pansy Parkinson. "Professor Snape offered to let us out earlier and what do you do? You can't keep than know-it-all mouth of yours shut with gratitude."

"If I would have been a know-it-all, Parkinson, I wouldn't have asked in the first place, now would I?" Hermione yelled back across the room.

"Ms. Granger, are you through?" Snape asked exasperated.

"Yes, Professor Snape." Hermione replied and began to pack her books.

"Thank Merlin." He mumbled and then a little louder. "Class dismissed."

As the class filled out of the class, Severus sighed. There was a reason why he wanted to dismiss his class early. He had a date with a very nice looking witch, Tabitha; whom he met at Hogsmay about three months. He promised to meet her Friday evening so they can have a long weekend to themselves.

As he stood up to go to his private room, he noticed that Draco Malfoy was the only one who still remained in the class.

"Is there something you need, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked his G-d son. When the blonde Slytherin didn't reply Severus asked louder, "Draco!"

"Huh?" Draco snapped back to reality from wherever his thoughts took him.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit paler than usual." Snape asked with concern.

"Professor, would you please repeat what you just said to Granger?"

"Which part?" Snape's arched his neatly threaded raven brows in confusion.

"The V-veela part." He stuttered.

Now Snape looked worried. Draco never stuttered. "You have to be a little more specific than that, boy. The whole conversation between my self and Ms. Granger was about Veela."

"The part where you said a Wizard Veela died because he didn't get to mark his mate after a month of his eighteenth birthday."

"Why?" Snape enquired, feeling something uneasy wash over him.

"I…I…" Draco opened and closed his mouth like a fish would.

"You what?" Snape prodded.

"I think I am that one Wizard in every million, professor."

"Pardon?" Snape asked. "I don't believe that my hearing as it ones was. I thought I heard you refer to yourself as the topic of today's discussion."

"I did." Draco confirmed. "All the facts you gave Granger are those that describe me."

"Are you telling me you are a Veela?" Snape's eyes widened at revolation.

"I…I think I might be…" All of a sudden, Draco began to shake violently.

"Draco…" Snape ran to the shaking young Wizard. "Draco…" He yelled again. All of a sudden Draco Malfoy froze and fell forward. If it wasn't for the Potion Master, Draco Malfoy would have fallen to the ground flat on his face.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **Two**

When the silver-eye Slytherin opened his eyes, he noticed two things. One: he wasn't in his room due to a sorry excuse for a bed under him and two: there was Professor Severus Snape hovering on top of him like a mother hen.

"Welcome back, Mr. Malfoy," Snape growled.

"Where am I?" Draco forced his words over his dry throat.

"The infirmary, of course." Pomfrey voice came from Draco's right. "You gave us quite a scare for a minute." When Draco didn't reply, she continued. "You are feeling better now, aren't you?" Draco nodded. Pomfrey turned to Snape. "I gave him a sedative to calm him down; however, I am not sure how long it will keep the shaking and the glowing down."

"Glowing?" Draco scratchily asked. The boy really did look confused.

"Um, Poppy," said Snape. "Would you give me a few minutes with Mr. Malfoy?"

"Certainly, professor," Poppy took the tray from the night stand, that Draco hadn't noticed before and left.

"What happened," Draco asked as soon as the doors closed.

"You mean, you don't remember?" After seeing the boy shake his head, he continued, "Draco, you started shaking right after you mentioned a little thing about being a Veela. Than after a moment you froze and fell forward." Snape looked around the infirmary. "I brought you here then." Draco didn't say anything. "Draco please, I need to know why and when did you think you were a Veela."

"I didn't know I was one until today's lecture, professor, honest." Draco replied. "To tell you the truth, if you hadn't mentioned that one of those Veela freaks you knew had died; I don't think I would have mentioned anything at all."

"But how did you come to a conclusion that you might be one of those _freaks?"_ Snape watched in satisfaction how Draco winced when he was compared to the _freaks._

"I realized that something had changed in me when out of no where senses increased."

Snape looked shocked. "Is that how you caught the snitch at the last week's Quidditch gave against the Gryffindors?" The realization hit the potion master as a bloger once did.

"Yes," Draco confessed. "I saw the snitch from meters away than I normally would and went for it."

"No wonder, Potter looked confused at your retreat." Snape said smugly. "When did you first noticed the change."

Draco winced. "The night of my eighteenth birthday. You remember when it was, don't you?"

"Of course I remember." Snape looked offended. "I am your G-d father for Merlin's sake; not to mention the party that you through in the Great Hall."

"It happened after the party; in my dorm room at night." He confessed.

"Good G-d, that was nearly a month ago." Snape paled.

"A month this Sunday." Draco nodded.

"Oh, dear." Snape panicked. "You stupid little brat. Why haven't you said anything to anyone ones you knew that your body went through a change."

"I didn't want to lose my altered senses." Draco whined. "For ones I wanted to be at the top. I wanted to bit Potter at Quidditch and Mud…er…Granger's high scores."

"Why is everything has to be a competition with you, Draco?"

"Oh, please, like you didn't enjoy Potter's surprise when I got the snitch." Draco snorted.

"Draco," Snape said quietly but seriously. "Sunday is two days away. If you haven't found your mate yet, you will die." Snape saw Draco exhale a sigh of relief and asked. "You know who she is, don't you?" Draco nodded. "Well, did you mark her?"

"I am not certain I understand what you mean." Draco said, confusion dominating his pale face. "How would I mark her?"

"I don't know, boy." Snape snapped. "I mentioned to that know-it-all earlier, there are not too many Veela Wizards around for me to write a book on them." He then took a few calming breath and said. "Since you just found out that you are a Veela, I presume you did not mention anything to your mate." Draco winced again. "By your reaction to my question, I imagine you don't like who your mate is."

"No, G-d father, I do not like it and neither will anyone else…especially my farther or _my_ _mate_."

"Well as long as it's not the know-it-all Granger, I am sure it can't be that bad." Draco lowered his head in defeat. "Oh, dear," Snape swallowed audibly. "It is her, isn't it? Hermione Granger is your mate." Draco nodded again. "Well, how can you be so sure?"

"I smell her, everywhere, even now." He acknowledged quietly. "She smells like a muggle vanilla pudding I had tried ones." He smiled and inhaled deeply. "At first I didn't know where the smell was coming from, but last week after the Quidditch game, Potter, Weasley and her accused me of cheating. She was the last one to turn to fallow her friends and when she did, the wind blew, making her bushy curls tickle my face. I knew it was her then."

"Is there anything else?"

"I can also feel her before I actually see her."

"Hmm, well that would explain shaking and the glowing."

Draco's head snapped up. "What glowing?"

"Well, when I carried you out of the classroom, right after you fainted, Ms. Granger literally bumped into me, making physical contact with you in the process. As soon as you two physically connected, you started glowing gold." Snape reminisced. "You were glowing until, the girl jumped out of the way as if she were scorned by fire." Draco listened on as Snape continued. "I thought it might have been a feminine touch that affected you, but when Poppy touched you the shaking returned. That's when she gave you the sedative."

"So what do I do?"

"Well, if you wish to live to see the next week, I suggest you tell your mate what exactly is going on and somehow make her understand that you have to mark her."

"Make her understand? How am I supposed to do that? She won't believe anything I'll say because she hates me!"

"Beg, Mr. Malfoy." Snape said seriously. "Beg if you have to."

"Malfoys DO NOT beg!" Draco thundered and then more quietly. "There has to be another way to make her understand that I… I…"

"Need her?" Snape finished.

"Yes." Draco said, defeated.

"What I'll do is alert the Headmaster and McGonagall. I am sure she'll believe the three of us over you." When Draco yawned, he said. "Get some rest, Draco. Tomorrow we'll try to save your life." He pushed his G-d son to lie on his back and covered him with a thin sheet. "Just relax and think of something that makes you happy."

For the first time in his life, Prof. Severus Snape heard his G-d son whisper a name that he would never thought of hearing from his lips, "Hermione…" before falling asleep peacefully.

TBC...

PleaseLet me know what you think of my story.

Thanx for reading!


	3. Draco's Dream

**Chapter Three**

_Draco's Dream_

"_Dragon_…"

Draco was in a field which was engulfed by the mist of the night. He was dressed in dark velvet robes with a braded rope tied about his waist. His well pronounced chest and sculpted stomach were exposed from the middle of his shoulders to his waste in a V-shape. He was trying to follow the echo of a voice that called to him. It called to him like a sweet siren from one of those Muggle mythical stories.

"_My Dragon_…"

He knew that voice. He craved that voice. It was the voice of the only girl in the world who dared to scull him every chance she got. It was rare that he gets to hear the tone of voice that she is using now. So soft and lengthy and mysteries just like the foggy night surrounding them.

"_Mark me, Dragon…Love me, Dragon…Make me yours for all eternity, Dragon…"_

Her voice whispered to him. He could see a spot of gold about two meters in front of him through the fog. He extended both of his hands in front of him and slowly spread them, spreading the fog in the process. She was there. She was waiting for him. Waiting for him to mark her…to love her…to make her his for all eternity…

He was never the one to disappoint.

Draco closed his eyes and then opened them. In that blink of an eye he aspirated. He was now standing right in front of her. His gaze traveled up and down her body. Just like him, she was wearing dark velvet robes. The long V-shaped cut of the robes exposed the side of her curvy breasts, concealing part of her erect nipples and the cocoa-colored areola around them and her flat stomach. The rope was tied just below her bellybutton. The rope came apart again, exposing her bare legs. She wore no shoes. Her long chestnut curls were dancing in the wind, releasing their vanilla essence.

"_Hermione_…"

He managed to whisper before placing his heavy hand around her neck and then let it slide down the center of her torso.

"_Yes_…"

She hissed when his hot fingers touched the sides of her breasts. Hermione's head fell backwards as he explored her flat stomach. Once Draco made physical contact with her, Hermione stopped glowing.

He couldn't stand the torture any longer. He physically hurt. He needed to mark her now! Draco came closer, lowered his chin upon her shoulders and inhaled the fragrance of her tresses that have drove him wield for almost a month now.

"_You know what is about to happen_…" he whispered into her ear in a deep husky voice.

"_Yes…_" She hissed again.

"_I will mark you as my own…_" He promised.

"_Yes…_" She hissed again.

"_I will love you…_" He promised.

"_Yes_…" She hissed again.

"_I will make you mine for all eternity_…" With his last promise Draco let his tongue snake over the shell of her ear.

"_Yes_…" She hissed for the last time.

Draco lowered Hermione to the soft ground. He pressed his lips to her closed eyelids. Then to the bridge of her nose. And finally to her parted lips. His tongue outlined her bow-shaped lips, marking his territory before deepping inside her mouth to dominate her own sweet tongue. The moan that radiated from her tongue shot through his own nerves and south to his non-stop growing groin.

Once he tore his mouth off of hers, he led it in wet kisses and bites over her exposed neck and shoulders. He sucked furiously at the skin between her neck and shoulders. Once he was sure that the heakey was formed, he pulled back to admire his art work. The heakey was in a form of a small Dragon. Draco knew that this was not the real marking so he continued on, down he body.

Draco didn't spent too much time at her swollen breasts because he saw the sun peak at the horizon from the corner of his eye. He moved his body lower so that his face was parallel to her pelvis and spread her legs.

Hermione wore no underwear. Draco couldn't believe all the juices flawing freely from her core. He could smell her nectar and wanted to lick at them and greedily suck her dry. But he knew there was no time. The sun was a little higher now.

All of a sudden he felt his canines grow and he knew what he had to do to finally mark her. Without a second though he impale her inner left thigh at the junction of her legs. Hermione screamed.

Unconsciously, Draco released his venom into her body and sucked at the blood that escaped from her punctured wound. It seemed forever until the marking was over. The moment he felt himself ejaculate, he knew the marking was complete.

_End of Dream_

Draco woke up with a start to a dark room. He couldn't believe he dreamt what he did. The marking. He would have never guessed it. He shifted slightly and realized that he completely embarrassed himself. His trousers and the sheets he slept on were wet from his assents. At least he knew how and where he had to mark her.

He very much doubt it that Hermione would be recesive and willing as she had been in her dreams. No matter what it took, he would make her his. His life depended on it.

TBC…


	4. The Malfoys Find Out

**Beta's Note: To the Anon reviewer who told lala to not censor the word G-d in her fics, she is probably doing this out of a religious belief. It should be respected. Thank You. -Stratyllis**

**A/N: Thanx to my beta –Stratyllis for correcting MAJOR errors.**

**Chapter** **Four**

Hermione Granger was never one to panic, but after waking up from the most erotic dream in her life; it was driving her out of her mind.Breathing heavily, she let one of her hands wipe the sweat that ran down her flushed face and let the other hand to press to the junction between her legs and then over to the inside of her left thigh. She looked at the clock that hung on the wall. The time read 3:45 a.m.

Hermione reminisced about the last bits and pieces of the dream. She recalled being in a foggy field with someone. She couldn't really remember the other person's features but she was sure it was a man due to his height and the girth of his body.

Hermione remembered the words that she had said and how they echoed around the field, 'Mark_ me, Dragon…Love me…Make me yours for all eternity, Dragon'. _For the life of her she couldn't comprehend why in the world she had said this and what in the world did it mean.

Still breathing heavily, Hermione got out of the bed, put on her fuzzy slippers and exited the room that she shared with another Gryffindor girl. She quietly walked across the hallway to the girls' loo. Hermione let the water run for a while. She put her hands on either side of the sink and stared at her reflection in the dark room. Her hear was in messy tangles and sticking to her face and neck. In her mind, Hermione was still trying to figure out who the man in her dream was but drawing up a blank. She sighed in frustration. She hated not knowing something.

When she finally applied the liquid to her sweaty face, it felt ice cold. After a couple of seconds, Hermione's breathing returned to normal. By the time she returned to her bed, it was 4:00 a.m. Seeing as she had another three hours to kill before breakfast, Hermione slammed her sheets and was fast asleep in seconds.

"Morning Hermione," Harry greetedhis best friend of seven years as she joined him and their gingerfriend at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

"Morning, Harry, Ron." She said back. "What did I miss?" It was very rarewhen Hermione was the last one to come to the table. Harry and Ron didn't bother asking her as to why she was late, assuming that she over studied the night before and decided to sleep in.

"Oh, nothing interesting," Ron answered with a mouth full of scrambled eggs and toast. "The Ferret is still in the hospital wing so you can imagine nothing dramatic happened so far."

The whole school knew that Draco Malfoy was in the hospital. Hermione told her friends that when she bumped into Professor Snape who was carrying an unconscious, glowing and a shaking Malfoy out of the potion's classroom, they assumed that the git swallowed one of the potions from Snape's closet.

As predicted, the Slytherins made a bigger deal of Malfoy's reason for being in the hospital. The rumor has it that Draco Malfoy risked his own life to help Snape zap some deadly mosquitoes that flew into the classroom right after everyone else left.

Just as Hermione bit into the cool toast, she heard a sound of a bird that had justflew in.

"Oh yeah," Harry said. "This is the third time this morning that bloody owl flew in." Hermione looked at the bird and noticed that it was the school's owl. It circled wide over their heads and then dropped the scroll it was carrying onto Hermione's lap. "What does it say?" Harry asked impatiently.

Hermione opened the scroll, read it and answered, "It's from Dumbledore." She rolled the scroll again and then frowned. "He asked me to meet him in his office before the first class to discuss something that concerns me." Hermione looked at the head of the room and noticed that the headmaster, McGonagall and Snape were missing in action.

"Only you?" Ron asked confused. If one had to see the headmaster, usually the other two were ordered to accompany. Hermione shrugged. "Do you want us to accompany you, Hermione?"

"No, Ron. If Dumbledore wanted you I am sure he would have indicated that in the scroll." Hermione pushed the rest of the dried toast into her mouth and left her friends with a 'later'.

Poppy accompanied Draco to the headmaster's office. "Everyone is waiting for you, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco didn't say anything. He just followed. When they finally reached their destination, Draco was shocked at occupants of two people in the room. "Mother? Father?" He looked from one to another. "What are you doing here?" His mother slowly left her husband's side and walked across the office to hug her only son in support.

"What do you think we're doing here, Draco?" His father barked and then shook his head. "You really disappointed me this time, Draco."

"Lucius, I explained this before to you." Severus warned in his usual monotone. "It is not like Draco could have done anything to prevent this. It is inevitable."

"Out of all the bloody wizards, why did my son had to become this…this creature?" Lucius was disgusted.

"Lucius," this came from Dumbledore. "You should be proud that your son has been granted such a gift. Like Severus mentioned, a very powerful Veela creature is rare to find."

"Yes. One in a million." Lucius agreed. "But powerful or not, he is still a creature." He spat.

"Lucius, please." Narcissa spoke for the first time. "No matter what Draco becomes…he is still your son…our son and the only heir." She slowly walked back to her husband, and gently smoothed his silky cheek with the palm of her hand. "Just think about what Severus said. Draco possesses more power now than any wizard would experience in a life time. Think of all the advantages it will bring to the Malfoy family."

Narcissa Malfoy was a rational woman. When ever her husband exploded like a bomb, she was a balance that fixed all the pieces back into place.

"I guess you're right, Darling." He turned his head to the right and kissed the palm that was soothing his cheek. "I mean it could have been much worse." Lucius chuckled. "It's not like Draco is in love with some half blood or a mudblood."

Everyone heard what Lucius said. Draco paled at realization. Turning to his godfather, "You haven't told them?"

Severus shook his head. "He didn't give me an opportunity to tell them. We haven't gone anywhere. They only know that you are Veela nothing else."

"What?" Lucius' features darkened. "What haven't you told me?"

"Well before you started raving and raging I was going to let you know that all Veela wizards require a special mate." Severus explained.

"A mate?"

"Yes," Snape nodded. "Someone that would be theirs for all eternity." Lucius' cold eyes widened as the Potions master continued. "Thankfully, Draco has already found his mate. All that is left for him to do is mark her as his own."

"You mean," Narcissa began. "We have nothing to say about the girl of his choice?"

"I am afraid not," Snape chuckled.

"Well," she breathed. "The Parkinson's will be devastated."

"Well who is she then?" Lucius asked impatiently.

At this point Dumbledore sensed someone approach his office. "She is on her way up."

The four wizards and one witch watched the empty spiral stairwell descend and a minute later ascend with none other than Hermione Granger.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, confused. There were Malfoys everywhere. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"You?" Lucius took a step forward. Hermione instinctively took a step back. "You?" He said louder and then turned to his son and yelled. "HER?" Not taking his eyes from his mate, Draco nodded. "Not if I can help it!" Lucius roared, took his wand out of his robes and pointed at the confused witch…

TBC…

Please let me know what you think. Should I continue?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** Thank you all for your kind words. And a special thanx to my beta. You are great!

ENJOY!

**Chapter Five**

Hermione Granger felt confused. She had no idea what the lot of them was on about. Why was Lucius Malfoy shouting to the Ferret at her mere presence? Like in some slow motion Hermione saw in one of the muggle movie while visiting her parents for the holiday, she watched Lucius reach into his robes for his wand. The last thing Hermione saw before blacking out was Lucius mouthing some kind of curse and a second later a shimmering white light immerge from the tip of his wand. She heard a very faint 'no'. It was in a whisper but she was sure it was intended to be a scream; a whispering scream.

As soon as the white light engulfed his mate, Draco screamed: "NOOOOOOOO!" He was too far from Hermione to brake her fall for when she hit the hard floor. The instance she fell, Draco was at her side. He backed away to the side of the room so he could lean against a wall for support, dragging Hermione with him. Draco scooped her up and placed her over his lap. He cradled her motionless body tightly against his own body, moving back and forth. He started sniffing her hair, face and neck. "Please wake up," he started to chant. "Wake up…wake up…wake up…" When she still didn't respond he turned his head to the forgotten adults and yelled at his father. "What have you done to her?"

Lucius couldn't believe what he was seeing. His only son and the heir to all the Malfoy fortune, was cradling a mudblood as though she was some wee babe. He was disgusted at the sight of it all. Lucius wanted nothing more than to separate the two but couldn't at the moment. He turned his head to the left and then the right, to make sure the two wands were still pointed at him. One move and he knew that Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape would send him to hell where, he knew, they thought he belonged.

At this point Professor McGonagall stepped into the office. One look at her brightest student sent her running towards Hermione and Draco. "My goodness, what happened?" She was almost there when she abruptly stopped. Draco had gotten his wand out and was presently pointing at her.

"Don't come closer!" Draco ordered menacingly. "Don't you touch her!"

"What? …" Minerva was speechless. In all her years as the professor at the school of witchcraft and wizardry no student has ever had a nerve to contradict her let alone threaten her with a wand. "Mr. Malfoy, explain your self!" In reply, Draco put his wand on the wooden floor next to him and resumed rocking his mate. Seeing as how Draco wasn't going to give her the answers she was seeking, Professor McGonagall finally turned to the other occupants in the room. Her eyes widened at the picture in front of her.  
The headmaster and the potion master were pointing their wands at Lucius Malfoy, who was presently on his knees. Narcissa Malfoy was standing not too far from them; another wand was on the floor beside her fancy shoes. She looked back at the men, "Albus? Severus?" She questioned.

"Minerva, please make sure that Ms. Granger is okay." Albus said in concern.

"He won't let me," she motioned to Draco who resumed his protecting his mate.

The headmaster turned toward the young couple huddled in the corner and said, "Draco, please let Professor McGonagall to look over Hermione." Draco shook his head as McGonagall came and kneeled in front of them.

"No!" Draco replied irrationally. Before McGonagall could do anything, Draco pointed his wand at her again.

"I promise I won't hurt her, Mr. Malfoy." She tried to reason. "We need to get her to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey will know what to do." Somehow, Minerva got a hold of Hermione's wrist and quickly checked for her pulse. She paled and said, "Her pulse is fading. Please. She needs help now."

Severus was losing his patience. "For Merlin's sake, Draco, if you don't want to die then don't let her die." He turned to the headmaster. "Albus?" The headmaster nodded, shifted his wand to the fireplace, mumbled something and a second later to fireplace began to shimmer and twirl. "Draco, you must take Ms. Granger to the hospital wing. Now!"

For the first time, Mrs. Malfoy spoke, "Severus, what do you mean if she dies then he dies." The threat of her son dying was ruining her composure. "Are you threatening my son?"

"I am not threatening, Narcissa, I am promising." Snape assured. "If she dies, he joins her."

"How dare you…" Narcissa began but was cut off by Minerva,

"Please, Mrs. Malfoy. We have to get her to the hospital. Make your son understand that no harm will come to his mate. He is in a protective stance. He can't think rationally. You have to make him trust you."

"He does trust me," Narcissa said, a bit insulted, walked to her son and knelt down. "Draco," she started as she gently ran her hand over his face. "You know that I would never hurt you, or anything that you possess, right?" Draco nodded without a second thought. He always did have a soft spot for his mother. Without another word, Draco stood up and walked to the fireplace. "Professor McGonagall," Narcissa said behind her son. As soon as the Minerva went through the twirling wall, Draco followed with a still Hermione in his arms. The fireplace stopped swirling right after Narcissa went through it.

"Get up, you stubborn bastard." Snape said angrily, still pointing his wand at his old friend. Lucius complied as he rose slowly, not giving the angry professors any reasons to hex him.

"Please, take a seat, Mr. Malfoy," said Albus; barely restraining him self from ripping Voldemort's lap dog's head off. Lucius is going to pay for cursing one of Hogwarts most promising students and in front of witnesses at that, Albus will make sure of that.  
Again Lucius did as he was told. He carefully scanned the floor for his lost wand and cursed under his breath when he found it to be far beyond his reach. "Do you know what you just have done, Lucius?"

"I did the world a favor," Lucius stated proudly.

"No," Snape corrected. "You just signed your own son's death warrant."

"Are you telling me," Lucius took a step toward Snape. "That if that mudblood doesn't survive you will kill my son…your own godson?"

"No, you did that on your own, Lucius," Snape shook his head.

"The last time I saw my son, which was a second a go, he was perfectly fine, a bit paler than usual, but fine."

"You better hope that there is a counter spell to the one you just preformed on Ms. Granger."

"And if there isn't?" Lucius goaded the two wizards.

"Then, Lucius," Albus replied. "The last of the Malfoys will be gone for ever."

"What are you…?"

"She is his mate, you git," Snape bit out bitterly. "His Veela mate."

"Please, Lucius," Albus said. "I beg you to listen to everything Severus has to say before you do anything else we all might regret later." Biting back his tongue, Lucius lowered himself onto one of the many chairs in the headmaster's office. He nodded his head to indicate that he was all ears.

"I ask you again, Lucius," said Snape. "Is there a counter spell?" Lucius slowly nodded. "Do you know it now?" Lucius nodded again. "Please provide all the necessary information for the headmaster so he can revive Ms. Granger." After a moment of silence Severus said, "If you don't want to bury your own son by tonight's sunset I suggest you provide us with information."

Not knowing what any of this had to do with his son's well being but not wanting to take any chances, Lucius provided all the information as to what to do and say to revive the mudblood. As soon as Albus got all the imprudence for Poppy to brew, he opened the port in the fireplace and stepped through it.

"Tell me everything," Lucius said when the wall of the fireplace looked to be solid again. "Why does that mudblood's life has to do with my son's life?"

"This is the exact reason why I had to owl you," Severus replied and then set on the chair opposite Lucius. "Lucius, whether you like it or not, your son is a Veela, his blood test results from last night confirmed that. He became a Veela on the night of his eighteenth birthday."

"That was nearly one month ago." Lucius added.

"Yes. Tomorrow night will be exactly one month," Snape ran both of his hands through his raven fair before continuing. "Draco is lucky enough to have found his mate," Lucius snorted at that. "Regardless whether you approve that his mate is a muggle born…she is still his mate and he has until tomorrow night, the latest, to mark her as his, with her agreement of course."

"And if he doesn't mark her by tomorrow night?"

"He will perish."

"'Perish'?" Lucius scoffed. "What do you mean 'perish'?"

"Poof." Snape made a sound at the way Draco might perish. "Just like Vampires parish at the sight of the sun, Draco will perish from not completing the Veela bond."

"Where are you getting your sources from, Severus?" Lucius narrowed his eyes in speculation. "Is there something you have been hiding from the world, old friend?"

"No, I am not a Veela, if that is what you're asking," Snape assured. "I did however know two."

"Did?" Lucius asked confused. "Did they perish, then?"

"One - perished years ago; sad really. He never found his mate and therefore died one month later of his eighteenth birthday."

Lucius breathed a sigh of relief. If Draco found his mate, mudblood or not, he was safe…wasn't he? "And the other one?" He finally asked.

"The other one was lucky to find his mate and mark her before the time was up. They married about two years ago." Snape's features darkened. "I have tried to reach them last night. And this morning," Snape set up and took a tan colored letter, "This came."

"What is it?" Lucius asked impatiently.

"It's a reply from the Veela's father," Snape put the letter away again. "Unfortunately, the Veela's mate had some sort of accident. She didn't make it. As soon as she was pronounced dead, the Veela followed."

"Followed?"

"Yes, he died that same night."

"Are you telling me all Veela and their mates are linked?" Lucius looked sickened at the thought of his son being dependent on the mudblood.

"They only become linked when the bond is sealed," Before Lucius could interrupt, Severus raised his hand to let him finish first. "I don't know anything about the Veela bonding, if that is what you wish to know. I do know however, bonded or not, your son's life depends on Hermione Granger."

TBC…

Please tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: One In A Million

Author: Olga LaLa

A/N: Sorry for such a long update. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: If I would claim any of it, I would sure be sent to Azkaban.

**Chapter Six**

**The Hospital Wing…**

When headmaster Dumbledore aperated to the Hospital wing, the first thing he did was told Madam Pomfrey the counter spell and potion to revive Hermione back to consciousness. Not wanting to waste any precious time, the school's nurse went to make the potion. Professor McGonagall followed the nurse in hopes of providing her with any assistance necessary.

Turning around, Dumbledore quietly observed the two Malfoys with Hermione. Narcissa Malfoy stood still as a statue, barely breathing, while watching her son. Draco was another story all together. His iceberg eyes that lacked any emotions and his pale profile that only carried on the famous Malfoy smirk were gone. Dumbledore was sure that if someone who knows who Draco Malfoy is chose to enter the infirmary at that precise moment, they would never guess that it is the same boy who used to torment and terrorize more than half of the student body in Hogwarts.

There on the floor, not caring for his designer robes kneeled the Prince of Slytherin. With one hand he was clutching at both of Hermione's hands and with the other he was touching her pale features. The Slytherin Prince was shaking. At first Dumbledore thought the shaking of the boy in front of him was due to the uncontrollable sobs but when he walked to the other side of Hermione's bed where Draco's face was now visible, Dumbledore realized that the shaking was due to anger that now danced in the Veela's eyes.

Each time Dumbledore tried to approach his students, he could hear a growl coming from deep inside Draco's throat. The growl seemed almost predatory. Not even Narcissa was allowed closer than ten feet of the side of the bed where she stood now.

The afternoon shadows deepened to the twilight, Professor Snape and Lucius Malfoy aperated to the infirmary. One look from the headmaster and the two wizards knew not to approach the angry Villa.

Draco stroked his fingertips across the silk of Hermione's lashes, praying that she would open her eyes, longing to search their depths for some sign that she would not sleep forever. At one point when she began to stir and thrash, Draco had reason to regret his wish. Her eyes shot open, fixed sightlessly on horror he could only imagine. A scream of agony tore from her throat, followed by another and another until Draco buried his face in his hands. Hermione's teeth tore at her lips until they beaded with blood. Draco was forced to throw his weight across her to keep her from harming herself in her violent struggles against the pain.

Still on top of Hermione, Draco turned his head where he knew his father would be and yelled, "What have you done to her, you sodding bastard?" To say that Lucius Malfoy was shocked at his son's outburst wouldn't do him justice. He was struck speechless. Lucius had barely blinked when he felt himself being powerfully pushed backwards and than up against the wall by a very tall and very furious Draco. "You bring her back to me!" Draco hissed. "You bring her back if you want to get out of this school alive."

"Draco!" Narcissa spoke for the first time in outrage. "Put your father down this instance." She ordered. "How dare you…"

"No!" Draco stated and than put the question to his father. "How dare you?" Sudden as lightening Draco's finger's squeezed his father throat. "How dare you contaminate something so pure as my angel? You don't even deserve to be in the same room as her."

"Draco…son…please…" Lucius struggled to draw air into his oxygen-deprived lungs. "I…I didn't know…"

"You bring her back to me," Draco squeezed harder. "Or as everyone in this bloody room as my witness, I will send you to Hades where you belong." Draco proclaimed. As soon as Lucius managed to nod, Draco released his hold on his father's throat, causing him to fall in a hip.

"Whe…where?" Lucius asked Albus the moment he caught his breath and his feet were able to support him. Albus pointed at the door through which Pomfrey and McGonagall went. Glancing once more at his son he went through the same door.

"Severus," Narcissa addressed. "Why didn't you stop Draco? He could have killed Lucius."

"Because, Narcissa," the Potion's master explained nonchalantly. "It is not my idea to put my self in front of an angry Villa. Sorry, but I believe that your husband deserved all that he got."

"But Lucius is his father…"

"He _was_ my father, mother," Draco hissed the correction. "He meant nothing to me the moment he raised his wand to Hermione." He walked back to the girl in question. "And if he doesn't return her back to me just as she was before, his life will mean nothing as well; because he'll have no life." After making that menacing promise, Draco resumed his position on his knees right beside Hermione's bed.

The endless hours of the winter night ticked by, measured by the shallow rise and fall of Hermione's chest by the time Pomfrey, McGonagall and Lucius came back with brewed potion. They all looked spent. Lucius looked especially spent with his usually blown-dry hair look sweaty and un kept due to the humidity in the other room, not to mention all the threats that were thrown at him by none other than his own flash and blood.

"All right now, Mr. Malfoy," said Pomfrey to Draco. "Please get out of the way so we can finally tend to Ms. Granger."

"We?" Sneered Draco as his eyes caught the ones of his former father. "Over my dead corpse am I allowing that sorry excuse for a father to come anywhere near my mate. He helped you brew the potion. His job is done."

"I beg you to reconsider, Draco," said Snape. "As much as I hate to admit it but this is one of the curses that has to be removed by the one who initiated it in the first place."

"Please, son," Lucius began.

"_Don't_ call me that."

"Please let me make this up to you." Lucius continued anyway.

"There is nothing you can do to make this up to me." He stated and turned to the school nurse. "Now hurry up and revive her."

"Draco, unfortunately your fa…, um, Lucius is the only one who could bring Ms. Granger back. Please allow him to do so." Said the headmaster. "It is the only way."

Draco slightly tilted his head back to Lucius and said "Go on," as he took a step back.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Lucius and Pomfrey hustled. Pomfrey popped the cork from the tube, which contained green colored liquid and forced the freshly made potion down Hermione's throat. The second the potion touched Hermione's tongue, Lucius began to chant the counter spell.

Hermione began to thrash once more after Lucius finished the spell. Not able to be from his mate any longer, Draco pushed Lucius out of his way, which resulted in sending the elder Malfoy about ten feet in the other direction.

The moment Draco touched Hermione's flushed face, her eyes suddenly opened. Confused beyond words that Draco's face was mere centimeters away from her own, Hermione frowned. Draco chuckled instead. Oh, how he missed different emotions mirror her feelings. He was so relieved that she was finally awake, he was going to kiss her. Only his mouth never made the connection to her lips. Instead his mouth made a connection with her fist, which sent him to the side of her bed.

TBC…

Tell me what you think of this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Olga LaLa

Disclamer: I own NADA!

Author's note: Thank you all for being sooooooo patient with me. I am sorry for last chapter's mistakes (Ex: villaveela). Thank you all soooooo much for all you reviews. Please read on and let me know how I did with this chapter. Thanx again!

**The Hard Way  
**

**Chapter Seven**

"What in the world do you think you are doing, Malfoy?" Hermione yelled at the boy who was the bane of her existence and who at the present moment was sprawl on the stone floor.

"Me?" Draco questioned in outrage. "You're the one who tried to put your fist through my face." He hastily stood back up.

"Well, that wouldn't have happened if your ferret face wasn't so close to mine." She returned.

"I was just making sure that you were alright, is all." He defended himself. "And what do I get for my trouble?" Not giving her time to answer, he supplied. "A knuckle sandwich."

"A simple 'are you alright, Hermione' would have been sufficient enough." She snapped back at him.

"Why you silly little…" Draco took a threatening step forward when he felt a hand tighten on his shoulder.

"Not a smart move, Mr. Malfoy." Admonished Snape.

Until that moment Hermione haven't paid any attention to her surroundings. Now however she could see everyone. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Madam Pomfrey…and the Malfoys. They were all staring at her, some in expectation, and others in threat. If the floor would crack open, Hermione would have voluntarily jumped to the underworld herself. She felt like a dear being surrounded by seven predators; three from which were more than likely to eat her alive.

Hermione noticed the candles lit around the infirmary and guessed the time to be close to the curfew. She had no idea how she came to waste the whole day away. The last thing she could remember is coming up the spiral stair to Dumbledore's office after being summoned was seeing the Malfoy family.

Shaking her head slightly, Hermione couldn't fathom why in the world would Dumbledore call her, let alone any student for that matter into the same chamber as Lucius Malfoy. A sight of blonde caught the corner of her eye and she turned to see Malfoy senior and his wife. It looked as though Mrs. Malfoy was assisting her husband as he stood, with his heavy arm over her slander shoulders for support. Looking at the two Malfoys, she couldn't believe the nervous glances they were giving her. Why in heaven's name would the proud pureblooded Malfoys be nervous of her?

And then it hit her. Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in deeply a couple of times to fight the bile that was trying to escape her throat. She remembered entering the headmaster's office and…

_"You?" Lucius took a step forward. Hermione instinctively took a step back. "You?" He said louder and then turned to his son and yelled. "HER?" Not taking his eyes from his mate, Draco nodded. "Not if I can help it!" Lucius roared, took his wand out of his robes and pointed at the confused witch…_

…_Like in some slow motion Hermione saw in one of the muggle movie while visiting her parents for the holiday, she watched Lucius reach into his robes for his wand. The last thing Hermione saw before blacking out was Lucius mouthing some kind of curse and a second later a shimmering white light immerge from the tip of his wand. She heard a very faint 'no'. It was in a whisper but she was sure it was intended to be a scream; a whispering scream. _

_  
_"Professor?" She asked in horror as her eyes shot wide open, not really caring which one of the professors would answer her.

"We are all happy to see that you are alright," started McGonagall. "Are we not, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes. Of course." The headmaster confirmed.

Hermione looked at all the occupants of the surrounding area once again, squared her shoulders and turned to Dumbledore. "You wanted to see me, professor?" She asked very professionally as though it wasn't her who was hit with an unfriendly spell just that morning.

"Yes," he confirmed. "Although, I might say that the meeting had not gone as well as I hoped it would have had." The last part was directed at Lucius Malfoy. He turned back to Hermione. "The reason why I summoned you to my office is due to a life or death situation, I'm afraid."

"I don't understand…" Hermione began.

"Please, child," Dumbledore cut her off. "Let us explain. With her slight nod of agreement Dumbledore continued. "I understand that you had discussed a very intriguing lecture in your potions class yesterday, haven't you?"

Looking more confused than she did a minute before, Hermione turned to professor Snape and than back to the headmaster. "Yes. Veela. That was the topic. Not a long one though." She provided.

"Yes. Veela." Dumbledore smiled gently. "Fascinating beings aren't they?"

"I guess." Hermione shrugged. "They do come about one in a million, after all. There are very few who get the chance to meet them. They are so limited in fact that there is not enough information to go about." Hermione paused and than asked. "Professor, why are you questioning me on Veelas and what does it have to do with me and the life or death situation that you've mentioned a minute earlier?"

Ignoring her questions Dumbledore asked one of his own. "I presume you know about Veelas and their mates than?"

"Only that they would need one to survive, thus the reason for so little Veelas in the first place. If the Veela in question hasn't found his or her mate and mark them even one day from a month after his or her eighteenth birthday, the Veela won't survive." Hermione recited. "However, if the Veela is lucky enough to find their mate and mark them, the life of their mate is just likely as theirs. If the mate is sick, so will be the Veela. If the mate is unhappy, so will be the Veela. If the mate dies for any reason, the Veela will follow almost instantaneously. Hence the Veela tries their best to keep their mate healthy, happy and most importantly alive." Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Hermione looked at professor Snape. "Have I missed anything out, professor?"

"No, Ms. Granger." He answered in his usual monotone. "You pretty much covered all the basics."

"Oh dear Lord," a feminine gasp and a sub was heard from the side. Everyone turned to watch Mrs. Malfoy. Hermione couldn't understand why the woman had gone three shades of white to accompany her already sharply pale features. Lucius Malfoy didn't care about his surrounding, it seemed, as he comforted his distraught wife. Nobody obviously had the chance to explain the basics of her son's situation in full.

Turning back to the headmaster, "I don't understand why you are questioning me on something so rare as the Veela." When he hesitated to provide her with an answer, Hermione declared as she flung the covers to the side and her legs to the cold floor, "If that is all you wanted me for, I would like to return to my own bed." It has been many hours since she last was on her feet and with the addition to all the tension and stress in the room, Hermione's knees buckled.

Just as she was sure she was going to completely humiliate herself in front of everyone by kissing the floor, she felt strong arms envelope her and a husky whisper in her ear, "Gotcha."

If it were anyone else who caught her, Hermione would have thanked that person with the out most gratitude. But this was Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. The most he deserved from her was a dirty look. And that, she mused, was too much in its self.

"I am fine now, Malfoy," when the Slytherin didn't move fast enough to her liking, she added, "You can let go of me now."

Instead of jumping ten feet away as she thought he would once he realized whom exactly he was holding in front of Hogwarts faculty and his parents no less, Draco drew her closer and sniffed at her neck instead.

Gasping for a sudden need of oxygen and not bother with her professionalism, Hermione pushed Draco as hard as she could away from her, which turned out to be about two feet. "What the hell do you think you're doing, ferret?"

Obviously not threatened with her show of bravery, Draco took a step closer to her. As fast as lightening, his hand, fingers spread open wide, shot out toward her and through her curls. Twisting her tresses as gently as he could around his fist, Draco pulled her forward, slamming her body against his. Not giving her any time to react, Draco began to sniff at her again.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape began from behind them. "If you don't wish me to separate you from your mate, you will control your bloody urges until after the girl understands her duty."

Growling low into her ear, Draco straightened to his full 6'2 frame and stood to the side of Hermione, facing the rest. His fingers were lightly scratching the hair on her nape.

"M-mate? Duty?" She questioned the potions master.

"Yes, Ms. Granger." He began. "Do you remember all the questions you asked in class yesterday?" With her nod, he continued. "Well, you'll have all those questions and more answered by someone who would really know them." He pointed at Draco who at the moment stretched one of her many curls and was gently sliding it against his feature. He was slightly glowing as well. "Draco is a Veela." Ignoring another one of her many gasps that night, Snape continued. "You are his mate. No ifs or buts about it."

"You see my dear," Professor McGonagall finally added sadly. "This is the part of 'life or death' professor Dumbledore spoke of. It depends on you whether Mr. Malfoy lives or dies, Ms. Granger."

"You can't be serious." She finally snatched her curl out of Draco's grasp and quickly walked away from him. "There is absolutely no way you can make me agree to this." Snape evidently looked shocked. "Yes, professor Snape, I know for a fact that before anything could be done, the 'mate' has to agree."

"But you surely understand that if you don't, Draco Malfoy will die. Tomorrow night." Snape informed.

The widening of her eyes proved her shock at that bit of information but it was quickly replaced by a smirk.

"Well, I guess I should try squeezing a few tears after he's gone." She turned to the entrance of the infirmary. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to what is more important. Like spending what ever time is left of this cursed day with Harry and Ron."

Hermione thought she was home free when no one made a move to stop her. When she finally reached door entrance, she couldn't open them. Turning around, she was faced with a wall that she realized was Draco's chest. When looking into his eyes, Hermione was sure the lack of light in the place was playing some sort of trick one her but when she squeezed her eyes shut and then reopened them again; the same image still greeted her.

His eyes that were usually cold and emotionless were now glowing gold. In fact his whole body was glowing gold. It seemed as though he was the Apollo himself.

Hermione had a distinct feeling that he was indeed responsible for the locked doors. "Open the door." She ordered.

"If you agree to talk to me in private." He answered without braking eye contact.

"No."

"Than no."

She stepped to the side so she could see the rest of the adults and before she was able to address the professors on the level of abuse that has gone more than enough, in their presence no less, Draco spoke again.

"One way or another we will speak in private. _Now_." He hisses. "It is your choice whether you want to get to our journey the easy way or the hard way."

"I am not going anywhere with you, you slimy bastered." She hissed back.

"The _hard way_ then…"

With that said, Draco caught her around her waist, and lifted her over his shoulder. Without another glance at the faculty or his parents, Draco jumped to the windowsill which was fifteen feet off the floor and then though it to the other side with Hermione kicking and screaming.

TBC…

So what did you think of this one? Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **So sorry for not updating sooner. This chapter still hasn't been reviewd by a beta so I really hope that there aren't too many mistakes. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.

Enjoy

**Chapter** **Eight**

**AGREEMENT**

"Put me down, you bouncing ferret!" Hermione demanded for the umpteenth time. She was still draped over Draco's shoulder when he finally stopped their short journey from castle to the lake.

"Only if you promise to hear me out and not to run," he proposed.

"No!"

"Listen, Hermione…" Draco sighed once more.

"Oh, _now_ I'm Hermione?" She demanded.

Sighing, Draco decided to finally let her feet touch the ground. "Look," he tried again and took his wand out of his robes. "I'll throw the wand to the side so you could relax a bit for now," than he added. "I won't hurt you." Draco didn't concern himself with her wand because it was in the safe hands of Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh that's rich, coming from a freak who just jumped over the hospital window, that was fifteen feet of the ground, mind you." She stated sarcastically and crossed her arms at her middle making her chest bloom up a little.

Draco had to close his eyes and will himself not to jump on his defenseless chosen one. Taking a few deep breaths he finally said. "We have to come to some sort of an agreement here, Granger. The sooner we do it the better it will be…for everyone."

"I don't have to do anything!" She exclaimed. "I owe you nothing!"

Draco's lips curled into a dry smile. "That fact is regardless. Unfortunately, I have to depend on you whether or not I will see the next sunrise…for the _rest_ of _my_ life."

"Well, I guess you are just out of luck, because there is no way I will willingly agree to tie myself down to my enemy for the _rest_ of _my_ life."

"I don't understand why you're making such a big deal out of this." Draco threw his hands into the air, clearly exasperated. "Being my mate, not to mention a Malfoy later on, will give you everything you ever could dream of," he brought his hands down and finger counted all the pros of becoming a Malfoy wife with his left hand. "Wealth, power, protection, respect, and most importantly, my love."

Scoffing at the last comment she said, "Don't make me laugh, Malfoy. You don't even know the meaning of love." Hermione shook her head. Suddenly her features darkened, "And as for wealth, power, protection and respect, I already have them."

Draco couldn't argue with that point of fact. As far as he knew, Hermione came from a very wealthy muggle family, she was the most powerful witch of their age, she had protection from the two wizards that he couldn't stand, and as far as he was concerned, she was respected by almost everyone in school, the ministry and himself. This realization made him smile. His mate was really something.

"And I am sure, Malfoy, that I could find someone better to love and take care of me." Hermione knew saying that bit of information was a huge mistake as soon as she saw the change in his silver eyes. She backed away unconsciously, but not quick enough. Before she could even blink, Hermione found she was pressed firmly against the trunk of the tree.

"I will only say this once to you Hermione," Draco whispered menacingly, his hot, rapid breath burning her cheeks. "No one will ever love you except me. I won't allow anyone to love you like a man loves a woman or a husband loves his wife, his lover. I am the only one who will love you as such. And if there is a fool out there who does develop these feeling for you, and I find out about it, he won't live to see another day." He said the last part through gritted teeth. "You are mine!"

Hermione couldn't believe this was happening to her. She couldn't move even if she wanted to. She could feel an aura of some sort coming from Draco the moment he grabbed her possessively. She could swear that there was some golden hue around him. Why couldn't she move? She hated when anyone ordered her around and told her what to do; yet she couldn't help but be speechless and emotionless. Whatever was radiating from him was making her dizzy. Hermione began to breath rapidly at his sudden change.

In a mere second, all that malace that was in his eyes and voice was suddenly gone. He regarded her impassively and relaxed his fingers on her shoulders. Ever so gently, he brought up his right hand to her left cheek and carresed it with his knuckles, marveling at how smooth her skin was, and withought another though Draco leaned his head down. Hermione would later swear that her heart nearly jumped out of her chest.

She braced herself for some unknown sort oh physical assult; a whimper of terror lodged in her throat, but the next moment she realized there was nothing to fear. His lips were cool on hers and surprizingly smooth as they brushed lightly against her closed mouth. Stunned into quiescence, with her hands braced on either side of his shoulders, holding her rigid body away from his, or as much as she could seeing how she was pressed against the trunk of a tree, she remained utterly immobile while her pulse began too race and she tried desperatly to savor what it was like to be kissed for the fist time and stll keep her head. She felt hot all over. Hot and sinful. Her body was doing something she was unfamiliar with. She had a strong urge to rub her thighs together but whatever dignity was left in her at that moment prevented her to do so. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Draco released the pressure of his hands and mouth so she could move.

"You kissed me…" she managed to whimper the obvious.

"Yes." He confirmed with a sleek smile. "You better get used to it because I plan on doing that a lot from now on."

Shaking her foggy head she breathed, "Harry and Ron are going to kill you for touching me."

It was as though a light bulb appeared over his blond head. "They are very important to you – Potter and Weasley – aren't they?" He asked her as he took a step back. Before she could answer his ridiculous question Draco continued. "I'll make you a deal, Granger." As one of her eyebrows rose, he continued. "You agree to let me mark you and I'll agree not to kill them." He stated nonchalantly.

At than proposition, whatever fog she was in, Hermione seemed to snap out of it. "How dare you even ask of me this? I will never…"

"If you value their lives, you will." He stated. "You see, if I don't get to mark you soon, I will parish. The only thing is I still have a few hours to breathe. And in those few hours, I guarantee you that I could do a number of damages, including killing the boy who just refuses to die and his pathetic sidekick."

"You wouldn't…"

"Would…"

"You couldn't…"

"Could…"

"There is no way…"

"Try me…"

"So much for never hurt me." She mumbled.

"Never hurt you as long as I breathe air, Granger." He sighed, lowered his head and said in defeat. He knew that he could never kill someone, no matter what everyone else thought of him. "Name your terms, Granger. I'll do anything you ask of me."

Hermione regarded him thoughtfully and then proposed, "Switch sides, Malfoy." At that, Draco straightened to look at her as she continued. "Aid the light side and help us to defeat the Dark Lord."

"Is that all you want?" He asked in awe.

"The same goes for your father, Malfoy." She added.

"I have no father." Draco stated darkly.

"No matter, I still want the two of you to aid our side."

"Why is it so important for you that Lucius and I switch sides?" He couldn't help but ask. "It can't be the fear of being with the death eater. We protect our own."

"I am thinking of the future, Malfoy." She was beginning to lose her temper again. "I just don't want to wake up in the middle of the night and wonder whether you are dead or alive or explain to our children, if we'll have any that is, why their father is locked up in Azkaban with their grand-father on Christmas morning when they should be with their family opening new presents."

Draco's heart swelled with happiness. "Done," he answered without any hesitation. "Is there anything else?" He asked with a smile.

"As a matter of fact there is." Hermione answered in that know-it-all voice that he loved to hate, but now only loves, so much. "You will try to get along with Harry and Ron," at this Draco's features fell. "Because like it or not they will be around me." At that his eyes darkened. "They are my best friends, Malfoy, and not you nor anyone else in the world could change that. And no more threats!"

"Fine." He barked. "Anything else?"

"Yes. Stop calling me Mudblood."

Draco looked confused and said in his defense; "I haven't called you that in a while anyway."

"Well, make sure you keep it that way." She admonished him.

"I promise." He said. "Happy?"

"As one could be considering this situation." After a while Hermione asked. "How long do we have?"

"Before the sundown tomorrow night." He answered seriously.

"Ho…how is it done?" She looked down, feeling shy all of a sudden. "Will it be painful?"

Draco placed his fingers under her chin and gently nudged her head up so he could look into her caramel colored orbs. "What?"

"The marking." She answered and felt her cheeks turn scarlet.

"I am not sure." He replied honestly. "But from what I saw, the act should be…uh…pleasurable."

"What you saw?" She asked confused.

"A dream."

"A dream?" she echoed.

"Yes, last night." Draco elaborated. "I had a dream that we were in a field and that you were saying…" he paused, not sure if it was a good idea to quote her.

"_Mark me, Dragon…Love me…Make me yours for all eternity, Dragon…" _Hermione provided in a husky whisper.

"Ye…Yes." Draco choked. "But how did you…"

Blushing about three shades darker, she answered, "I believe I had the same dream last night." They were silent again.

"So you know how I'll have to mark you."

"Yes." She shivered.

Bringing his hand to he shoulders, Draco rubbed the length of her upper arm. "What's wrong?"

"Just chilly, I guess," she paused. "And a little frightened."

Draco pulled her into a hug, surprised that she didn't pull away. "Me too."_  
_

TBC...

Olga LaLa Out...

I will try to update before school begins.


End file.
